


A Story

by tuffypelly



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuffypelly/pseuds/tuffypelly
Relationships: Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	A Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsanalysis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsanalysis/gifts).




End file.
